ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
What Is Advay Hiding
What Is Advay Hiding is the 40th episode of the show and is aired on 25 August 2017 Plot synopsis Chandni and Advay come to Advay’s house. Nani welcomes Chandni by doing her grah-pravesh ceremony. Nani tells her that she’s part of this house from today. Chandni takes blessings from her. Nani says beginning may be wrong, but her heart says, this story won’t be wrong. Chandni is shivering. Nani feels it and tells Chandni that she doesn’t need to be afraid of anyone. If anything bothers her, then she can tell her. She’s her Nani too like Advay’s. Nani asks Shilpa to take Chandni to her room. Advay taunts Chandni to go. Nani stops Advay saying she wants to speak to him. Chandni comes to her room and it’s beautifully decorated. She slowly walks inside. Nani blames Advay for marrying Chandni forcefully and reminds him that Chandni is her daughter-in-law now. Chandni’s pain will be her (Dadi’s) pain. Chandni’s respect is Advay’s respect now. Advay says he knows how to behave with Chandni and asks her not to call him Dev in front of Chandni. Nani asks for how long all this will go on? She leaves. Advay comes to his room and locks the door. Chandni quickly says not to touch her. Advay walks towards her and removes her veil. He asks her she thinks he’s PP? He has no interest in touching her. Chandni moves a little. Advay warns her not to move from there, else he will touch her whole night. Chandni stands still now. He says this marriage is just for one night. She’s just one night bride. She was very sad leaving her mother, right? He will drop her back to her mum tomorrow. When people will find out Chandni’s husband left her in just one night, then her family will get so much insulted. She says, but Advay.. He asks her not to move and goes to sleep. It’s morning now. Chandni is still standing and shivering. Nani comes to wake them up. Advay opens the door. Nani brings reception dress for Chandni. Chandni falls. Advay runs and catches her. Nani asks what happened why she’s not saying anything. Advay wakes her up. Chandni tells Nani that she’s fine. She just fell asleep. Nani gives her dress. Advay says in his mind Chandni will never forget what will happen in reception tonight. Even if she tries, then Advay won’t let her forget. Indrani tells Mamaji that Chandni is her step-daughter and she finally showed her true colors, but him? He betrayed her by getting her married. Mamaji says he has heart connection with Chandni which is greater than any blood relationship. Indrani tells him to keep his voice down. He says he took too much time in raising his voice. He saw something good happening with Chandni, so he got her married. Indrani says Advay hates Chandni. Mamaji says he knows, but it’s better for Chandni if she stays away from Indrani. Advay hates her now, but one day he will surely fall in love with her. Chandni is still thinking about Advay’s words of she’s one night’s bride. She goes outside and smiles seeing Nani praying. She then sees Advay-Nani’s photos on the wall. There is young Advay’s photo on the wall as well. Before Chandni sees it, Advay comes there and asks what she’s doing there. Chandni says she wanted to drink water and then heard Nani singing prayer, so came here. He asks whether she took permission? Nani says it’s her house as well and she needs no permission to go to any room. Nani asks Advay to tell someone to give Chandni water and make breakfast for her. Advay gestures Chandni to leave from there. Chandni leaves. Advay removes young Advay’s photo from the wall. Kajal asks Indrani how they will go to reception after so much happened. Indrani says Advay stole Chandni from them before her deal. Chandni won’t go for free. Advay must pay price for her. Chandni’s sisters come to Advay’s house. They see her in window and ask her to come down. Before Chandni, Advay comes outside. He tells them to meet her in night in reception. Chandni tries to open the door but it’s locked. Chandni’s sisters say they just want to know that she is fine. They talk through the door. Chandni has tears in her eyes, but says she’s fine. Advay asks heard it? Now see her in the reception. After her sisters leave, Advay opens the door and asks Chandni what she thought that she can go outside and meet her sisters? Only he has right on her. She will do what he says. Precap: Advay gifts a baby to Chandni in their reception. Indrani asks whose baby is that. Advay says Chandni knows very well whose baby is that. It’s not possible that a mother can’t recognise her child. Everyone is shocked. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 40 References Episode 40 Guide